Potter's Perfect Patience and Evans's Entertaining Exclusion
by Gemmortia
Summary: A series of one shots about Lily and James spanning from the day they first saw each other to the day that they die. It covers their friendships, their love lifes and has some Marauders action mixed in. Rated T but will be changed due to smutty scenes later on. Will be updated sporatically.
1. Chapter 1

**The first sighting **

Lily's POV  
I was saying goodbye to my parents, my sister having refused to see me before I went or to come and see my off, so they were the only ones here. I hugged my mother tightly to me, as she cried a little, not really wanting to let her baby girl go off into the wizarding world she knew only so much about. "Don't worry Mum, I'll be fine. I have Severus with me." I said and she nodded not totally convinced. She glanced over at Severus warily as he said goodbye to his parents quickly and without emotion. I turned to my Dad next and he was looking very proud of me. "My girl, you have fun and work hard, you got it?" I nodded and we hugged as well. I took a deep breath and turned around to face the train. It was big, and a brown-y red colour that made it look half way to rusting. A voice sounded out over the platform. "All students going to Hogwarts may now board the train." It said and I smiled to myself.

I couldn't wait to get there and see everything there was to see and learn everything I could about the wizarding world. Severus had only told me so much and I was itching to discover more. I glanced around as other students of varying ages started to climb aboard the Hogwarts express and I saw a boy staring at me. He had messy dark brown hair and a round face that was framed by round glasses. He was staring in awe and I blushed under his gaze, smiling a bit. It was awkward and unnerving to have someone stare at you I always thought and having this stranger do so made me feel nervous. He looked to be about my age so I wondered if he was a first year too. Severus grabbed my arm at that moment and our eyes broke contact as he pulled me towards the train. "All right all right, I can walk by myself Sev." I said and he grunted an agreement. We pulled our trunks along with us and got on the train, settling into an empty compartment.

James's POV

I saw a flash of red hair to my left as I said by to my mother and father, and turned around to investigate it. I had always found the colour red fascinating and pretty even, although I wouldn't use that term out loud as it would make me sound less manly. My eyes searched the sea of people waiting to board the train, some being here for the first time like me and others coming for the second or third, even seventh time. I saw some familiar faces as my parents often went to pureblood parties and dinners, sometimes taking me with them. I finally found the red hair and saw that it belonged to a really pretty girl with fair skin and a big bright smile. She was saying goodbye to her parents and I couldn't help but stare at her.

She was enchanting and had captivated me. The way she moved was graceful and with purpose, not like me a clumsy git who always tripped over things. She turned around to look out over the crowd and her eyes caught mine. I froze in place as this beautiful girl looked back at me. A small smile crept onto her face as she blushed and I couldn't help but sigh in awe. Suddenly she was being pulled away from me by some greasy haired git that seemed to be familiar with her. In that moment I was jealous of him, the one who knew her and was talking with her casually. I would never be able to talk to her without getting flustered or making a fool of myself. I ran a hand through my hair as I turned back to where my parents had been standing moments before to find that they had already left.

I picked up my trunk and made my way over to the train and bumped into someone as I went. I looked up to see a boy about my age, who had dark brown unruly wavy hair and light skin staring back at me with a grin. "Watch where you're going mate." He said and clapped me on the back. I smiled sheepishly as I usually got lost in thought. "What's your name?" I asked and his smile widened and he became a bit smug and cocky. "Black, Sirius Black." He said and stuck out his hand for me to shake in greeting. I took it and we shook firmly. He had a tight grip and I rubbed my hand after he let it go. "I'm James Potter." I said as me made our way to an empty compartment and put our trunks away, sitting down.


	2. Too Much Slime

James POV

I crept up the hall way keeping close to the wall with Sirius, Remus and Peter following after me. I stopped as I heard footsteps that weren't any of ours and were coming from the hall in front of us. I motioned behind me for everyone to stop. We didn't want to get caught by filch or we could get in serious trouble. Again. We already had detention for the next two weeks and I knew my mum and dad would kill me if I got more so soon after the last ones. I pulled out my invisibility cloak and slung it over us, so that Filch won't see us and ten walked by him. His cat eyed us curiously and I held my breath, not wanting the horrid thing to expose us.

It didn't. We made our way back up to the Gryffindor common room without incident, our prank well underway and looking to be a success. I removed the cloak and we plumped into various seats around the empty common room me and Sirius taking the couch, Remus in one of the arm chairs and Peter sprawled out on the ground in front of us. "I can't wait to see people's faces tomorrow; especially Snape. It's going to be hilarious." Said Sirius and Peter and I nodded along. Remus looked doubtful for a moment before ignoring it and changing the topic.

"I had some trouble with the cloaking spell at first, so the buckets may not stay invisible for the whole time. They should however, hold out until after breakfast, which is enough time to see the first pranks in action and reinforce the spell so they won't actually become visible." "That's fine Remus, I was surprised you could even do the spell. Not that I doubt your mad skills, but it is some advanced magic and I was very impressed. Still am really. I am in awe of you." We all laughed at Sirius's dramatic confession and then sat silently for a moment. "Oh, and my mother is sick again, so I'll be going home for the weekend." Said Remus quietly. Sirius, peter and I shared a look, not really believing the excuse he had been using for the last two years but said the appropriate things. "That sucks" "Hope she gets better soon" Etc…

We came down stairs in the morning with bright mischievous looks on all of our faces. Some of the others in our year new the look well and were wary of everything that they touched or did in order to avoid being the victim of a prank which just made this all the more fun. We made our way down to the Great Hall for breakfast and took our usual seats, which we made sure did not have a bucket full of slime hanging over our heads in disguise. I was energetic and excited to see how it would pan out. I was practically buzzing and jumping up and down in my seat. SO much so that Sirius had to elbow me in the ribs and tell me to calm down or I would give away the fact that we were up to something.

Lily came in next and took a seat under one of the slime buckets. My face fell as I saw that she looked sick. Her face was red and her eyes dull. She would hate me even more if she got slimed. Shit. What should I do? Tell her to move? But she's so stubborn that she wouldn't just to spite me. I decided it was better to warn her anyway so that I would have some defence even if she didn't and blamed me. I conjured up some paper and a quill and wrote a quick note: _Lily, you should move one seat over. Prank happening. You will be effected if you don't move. Sorry, James _I scrunched it up and threw it over at her. She looked up curiously and her face scrunched up in distaste when she saw me.

I pointed at the note and she sighed and flattened it out. She read it with a straight face, her eyebrow raising a little when she looked back up at me. I shrugged and she tried and failed not to smile as she slid over one seat, pretending to want some orange juice as an excuse, so that her friends didn't think she was crazy. Then there was a slashing noise from the Ravenclaw table and I turned around to see a seventh year covered in blue slime, laughing like crazy for some reason. Maybe he was one of the ones who actually appreciated our pranks. The Slytherin table was laughing so hard at the misfortune of the Ravenclaw but then slime started dropping all over the place. One on the Hufflepuff table then another on the Gryffindor table then the Slytherins and then the teachers table.

I was laughing hysterically by now and then I was covered in slime too. I turned to Sirius and he just shrugged, trying not to laugh. "One of us had to be a victim otherwise we would look guilty and get caught." Remus said and I narrowed my eyes in mock annoyance and another round of laughs caught my attention when one of the students at the Slytherin table tried to spell his slime away. We cast a spell on the slime so that it would disappear after five minutes but if you tried to make it go sooner it would last for hours and start changing colours dramatically, and displaying words like stop! NO! I'm melting! And other funny things. They soon learned to not do that. After a while, all the slime was gone and we had to go to our first class of the day. I passed Lily in the hall and she looked furious as she wiped away some slime from an equally furious Snape. I put my head down and walked fast, because I knew if she caught me I would get yelled at badly.

Lily POV

I got up and ready for the day slowly, not really feeling well. I had a head cold and couldn't stop sniffing and coughing. It was horrible. I went down to the common room before breakfast to see that the marauders were looking excited and altogether too happy for boys who just woke up so I assumed that they had organised a prank. I just sighed and went down stairs, not really in the mood to deal with them today. Especially James. That boy infuriated me for some reason. I had no idea why and every time I saw him I just wanted to hit him or yell at him for something that he had done. It never ended well and always made me feel down afterwards so I tended to avoid him.

I sat down in an empty seat next to Alice at the Gryffindor table, getting some toast and picking at it, not really hungry. Alice looked at me with concern and fussed over me when I told her I wasn't feeling very well. "Maybe you should go and see Madame Pomfry or just go back to bed or something." She said and I shook my head. "Exams are soon and I need to go to class. I'll be fine. If it gets worse I'll go to Pomfry but I'm not that bad now." She agreed but reluctantly and I knew she was going to be hovering around me today, watching me like a hawk just in case. I smiled at her reassuringly and went about eating my toast just to get her off my back. Something hit me in the head then and I looked down to see a piece of scrunched up paper sitting on my plate.

I looked up to see Potter staring at me and pointed at the paper ball. I sighed and opened it, knowing he would harass me until I did anyway so I may as well just get it over and done with. It read: _Lily, you should move one seat over. Prank happening. You will be affected if you don't move. Sorry, James. _I looked back up at him with one of my eyebrows cocked up in an effort to convey my curiosity and questioning. He shrugged. I slid over on seat as he had suggested and grabbed some orange juice when Alice asked me what I was doing. I poured a glass and started sipping it when Slime started falling from the ceiling and onto various people in the crowd of students.

There was laughter and yelling and hushed conversations about who could have done this, most concluding that it was the marauders. Sev was one of the ones to get slimed and I frowned at that, wondering if they had done that to him on purpose. Sirius yelled over to him to suggest trying to spell it off. He did and the slime didn't go anywhere. Instead the slime started turning different colours like pink and purple and bright blue. It started saying things as if it were alive and Sev were trying to kill it. Sev rushed out of the room in embarrassment and I stood up in a huff and followed him out. That Potter and his stupid band of friends always did these kinds of things to Sev with no reason behind it. I hated that about them.

I found him sitting on a window sill and conjured up a towel and started wiping away the slime from his face and hair. "Sev are you okay?" I asked quietly, not wanting him to yell at me or something. He didn't do it very often but when he did it was frightening. He half smiled at me as grabbed my wrists to stop me from cleaning his face. "I'm fine Lily, stop mothering me." He said in an equally as quiet and affectionate voice. I smiled at him and sat down next to him. "Why does Potter hate you so much Sev? Why does he do these things to you?" I asked somewhat madly as I tried to think about a reason. I came up with nothing. "Maybe he's jealous that I spend so much time with you because he likes you. Maybe he's a bully and a dickhead. I don't know Lily. I really don't know." He liked me? What? That didn't even make sense. He was always teasing me and annoying me. How could someone who liked me do that to me? It made me feel like shit. And I had told him so on more than one occasion and yet he still did it. He was confusing.


	3. An encounter with Severus

**An encounter with Severus**

James POV

Sirius and I were sitting by the black lake when we heard the rancid laugh of one Severus Snape. He was with another Slytherin boy who looked just as ugly as Snape did, if not worse. Sirius and I looked at each other our faces both said the same thing. We grinned at each other and got up, sneaking closer to the two boys. As we did so, we could hear what they were talking about. "Why do you even associate with that mudblood Severus? She's nothing, dirt. You should cut ties with her. It could be dangerous in the future." Said the unknown one.

"No. She's different. Don't tell me what to do Avery. I can make my own decisions." Severus said and then this Aery fellow walked off in disgust at the thought of Snape being friends with Lily. I was so mad now. How could he call her a mudblood? How could Snape even look at someone who called Lily that? I walked out from behind the tree closest to Snape and a sneer wormed its way onto my face. I started yelling insults at him and he just looked at me like I was crazy. I knew I was being unreasonable and mean but I couldn't help it. I was angry and he was the only one I could take it out on. Sirius was standing behind me, encouraging me and joining in.

After a while Snape just walked away. I didn't stop him though and neither did Sirius. I slumped against the wall of the castle and just sat there for a while. Why had I done that? What was it about Snape that made me so mad? He was talking about Lily like she was nothing and yet he was still friends with her. Why would he do that? He was so confusing and I didn't want to think about it anymore. I stood up as Sirius looked at me with concern. I walked forward, towards the lake and kept going until I was waist deep. "James?" Sirius asked in concern, wondering what I was doing. The water was cold; refreshing on my hot skin. I closed my eyes and fell backwards into the water, letting it envelop me. I was covered on all sides and it was nice and calm and quiet. After a while, I needed to breathe so I stood up, adjusted my glasses and my tie and walked back to shore. A crowd of people were standing there in concern and I just ignored them. Lily caught my eye and looked as if she wanted to ask me what I was doing, if I was okay, but she didn't open her mouth or walk after me as I headed back up to the castle.

Lily POV

I saw a group of people standing around the edge of the black lake as I was coming back up from my tea with Hagrid and decided to go and see what was going on. As I approached I saw that Remus, Peter and Sirius were among the crowd but James was missing. I wondered where he was. I shoved my way past to stand next to Sirius, thinking that he would have the answer as he usually did to these kinds of things. He was a gossip. "What's going on?" I asked and he looked at me sideways. He didn't smile of try to flirt with me as he usually did which was odd. It also told me that something serious was going on. "James. He went into the water and he's been under for about five minutes. He can hold his breath for about that but I'm not sure what happened. He was fine one minute and then the next he was walking into the water."

He looked troubled by this, maybe seeing as he was James' best friend he was used to knowing what was wrong with him, but not knowing like this had got to kill him. I moved forward and called out to him. "James?" I yelled and there was a stirring under the water were I assumed he was. Then he stood up, straightened his glasses, adjusted his tie and walked out of the lake as if nothing had happened. He didn't look at any of the people in the crowd but I managed to catch his eye. He looked broken and sad underneath a layer of fake nonchalance. I desperately wanted to comfort him, to ask what was wrong but I didn't for some reason. There was an invisible force holding me back. Nobody else followed him either not even the marauders.


End file.
